This application claims the benefit of European Patent Application No. 00810747.6 filed on Aug. 22, 2000.
The present invention pertains to an electrostatic powder coating system according to the introductory clause of claim 1.
A powder coating system of this type is known from, for example, EP-B 0,200,681. Whereas the shape of this known booth brought about a considerable improvement in the collection and exhaust of the powder residues in comparison with the state of the art at the time, it was discovered when systems of this type were built that it was necessary not only to improve the accessibility of these booths to their operators but also to increase the efficiency of the powder return.
A coating system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,571, in which the powder residues drop through grates onto two channels, each of which leads to a larger channel. A gully cover which is connected to a hinge joint is known from GB-A 2,120,303.
Against the background of this known state of the art, it is the task of the present invention to improve the accessibility of booths of the general type indicated above and to increase the efficiency of the powder return. This task is accomplished by means of an electrostatic powder system according to claim 1.
The invention is explained in greater detail below on the basis of an exemplary embodiment, illustrated by drawings.